


The Eggpire's new Recruit

by Smutaliev



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutaliev/pseuds/Smutaliev
Summary: It was time Ghostbur got acquainted with the Eggpire. After all Badboyhalo was in need of new members and how could he resist the little ghost?
Relationships: Badboyhalo/Wilbur Soot/Antfrost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	The Eggpire's new Recruit

Ghostbur’s feet land soundless on the ground, leaving no footprints as his legs carry him through the wreckage. His lungs ache for air but the scene makes him breathless, he doesn’t even realise he was holding his breath until his eyes water.

His feet avoid potholes buried in the ground, his hands draw back from the shards of glass and wood sticking up from the ground. Ghostbur’s eyes avoid the giant hole where his home used to be.

Ghostbur musters up a sigh, feeling his body exhausted with walking. The clouds and soot mix together to create a patchwork of grays, a threatening darkness hovering above the ghost.

He’s lost for what to do next, everyone else had moved on but he still found himself drawn to this place days later. Ghostbur can’t pull himself away from the past surrounding him, so instead he walks further into the mess, eyes drifting over the ruins.

But today seems different, as he quickly hears footsteps behind the walls. Stalking his every move, his head spins around but no one is there. Ghostbur feels his ears ring as his breathing picks up.

“Uh, h-hello?” Ghostbur tries to sound happy, but the fear and sadness crack his voice.

For a moment the only response is the shrill howling of the wind as it sweeps past him, but then the shuffling from behind a wall gets louder and a person walks into view.

His nerves instantly relax as he sees Badboyhalo walk into his sight, seeing a familiar kind face warms his heart.

“Oh hello Bad! What are you doing around here?” Ghostbur paints a smile onto his face and tries to be casual, feeling in his pocket for some blue to spare his friend. But instead of a response Bad walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, he looks up, confused.

“Are you okay?”

Badboyhalo doesn’t seem like he is going to respond, but then a smile forms on his lips and he tilts his head, “I’m doing just fine, Ghostbur. How are you?”

“O-oh, I’m doing good, I just… I just wanted to visit L’manberg.”

“Mhm,” Bad seems distracted, eyes glancing to their left, Ghostbur’s gaze follows his but he can’t make out anything.

“Ghostbur why don’t you come with me? I have something to show you, a friendly gift you could say.”

Ghostbur eagerly nods, curiosity peaked as Badboyhalo’s hand glides down to his wrist and drags him off. They leave away from the giant hole until it is out of sight, entering a less destroyed part of the land.

That is when the ghost starts noticing the red vines. They glimmer with a dull light, red reflecting off the withered grass and soil. The light itself was pulsating, running down the vines to a place that Ghostbur didn’t know.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see soon, you are meeting the egg.”

“The egg?” Ghostbur peers past Badboyhalo, seeing the vines pressed up one another in more dense packs, tiny limp spikes split off and resting on the ground, idle. “What’s that?”

Bad doesn’t respond, instead taking a sharp turn and entering a cave. Ghostbur uses his other hand to brush one of the vines, he quickly pulls back after feeling the rough surface burn his skin. 

“Bad, I don’t like it here…” Ghostbur doesn’t know how to properly explain it, but he kept shivering and his mind felt cold. He wanted to leave, he didn’t want to see the surprise anymore. “P-please can we leave?”

Bad’s grip tightens and Ghostbur lets out a yelp, trying to pull back. He stumbles forward and almost falls to the stone floor, trying to balance himself and continue walking to stop Bad from dislocating his shoulder. “B-bad?!”

“Let’s not make this anymore complicated, I can’t have you resisting the egg.” Bad’s voice is low and cold, causing Ghostbur to freeze up. He lets himself be dragged further into the cave, watching as the world gets darker and the vines begin to glow brighter. He can properly see it’s glow, the light reflecting on the walls moving like water. He is momentarily memorized by the scene before a jerk on his wrist snaps him back into reality.

“Bad?”

“We’re here,” and with that, Bad shoves him forward through a narrow hallway. Ghostbur quickly moves forward in hopes that his friend would be kinder to him, but he feels a hand on his back shove him forward.

This time he can’t stop himself from falling onto the ground, the walls open around him and he looks up to see an enormous room coated in crimson.

The vines and roots creep up the walls, sliding across the floor in slow, barely noticeable inches. 

“Where is this place? I don’t-” A hand on the collar of his sweater pulls him back up, his legs tremble like a newborn deer, trying to stand upright.

Ghostbur freezes when he sees more people, and what they were standing next to. 

A giant egg that manages to tower over him, crimson flesh throbbing and pulsing in the dim red lights around it. He looks down at the baby roots and vines growing from it, finally realizing that this was the origin of all the vines he had been seeing. Ghostbur briefly wonders if it was as hot as the vines, he notices chunks of bright red near the center, glowing profusely with light as bright as the moon.

“W… What are you guys doing?” Ghostbur writhes in Bad’s grip, feeling a dreadful sense of powerlessness consuming his body. 

“This is an invitation to the eggpire, would you like to join us, Ghostbur?” Antfrost questions him and steps towards him, face lacking any sort of emotion as his tail swishes from side to side. His eyes widen in confusion as he looks back at the egg.

“Sorry but- I don’t want to take sides. I want to be friends with everyone! Taking sides means I can’t do that.” Ghostbur hopes that answer was enough to satisfy them, Bad and Ant had no reason to hurt him. Right?

The grip on his wrist tightens and Ghostbur whimpers, trying to pull it away. Before he can even react a hand tangles into his hair and slams his face against the floor. He yelps and tries to pull away, but the grip is firm in pressing his face against the cold stone underneath.

“W-wait- what are you doing?!” Ghostbur asks frantically and begins to struggle, squirming under Bad’s grip as he tries to escape. He feels something hot on his leg and he stares down in fear to see a vine slowly creeping up his ankle, curling around his leg and squeezing him.

“I’ll join! Just stop please! You’re scaring me Bad!” Ghostbur whimpers, feeling another vine crawling down his arm to wrap around his wrist.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just lying to get out of this, he’ll understand  _ properly  _ after we offer him some convincing.” Antfrost takes a seat on a larger root, staring at the shivering ghost as Bad pulls away. The vines had clasped down on all of his limbs, preventing him from standing up.

“Why are you doing this?” Ghostbur whines and can feel tears prick at his eyes, he just wanted to visit L’manberg, he just wanted to make Bad happy. Why was this happening to him?

“This is for your own good.” Bad doesn’t give him a proper response, resting down next to Ant.

Ghostbur jerks away as he feels another vine on his body, but this one tucks under his sweater and slides up his stomach. His body starts to wiggle as more panic floods into his mind, he didn’t want this. 

“No it isn’t-” Ghostbur lets out a foreign noise as something brushes against his crotch, letting out a small whine at the strange sensation. He gives his arms one last futile tug before finally going limp, body shaking as tears trail down his cheeks.

He hears shuffling from above and looks up, surprised to see Bad slowly undressing. He struggles to understand what they were doing, or why this was happening.

A vine snakes into his pants and Ghostbur yelps, blabbering out non-coherent words. The fabric is pulled down to his ankles despite his kicking, the vines pressing down into his skin harder to keep him still.

The pace begins to pick up, he feels one slide around his chest and press against a nipple, Ghostbur squirms at the strange sensation. The vine against his crotch wiggles under his underwear and curls around his dick.

He feels a heat fill his stomach, and another strange feeling that felt good. The sobs stop leaving his mouth but the tears still pour down his cheeks in silence. A shadow looms over him and his head shoots up to see Bad leaning down and grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head up.

Ghostbur’s lips brush against his dick and he just realises what was going to happen, his face flushes as his eyes squeeze shut. The scent was strong and suffocating him, though he wouldn’t call it bad it was strange and he wanted to pull away.

“Open your mouth.” Bad’s tone scares him but he refuses to part his lips, shaking his head and trying to squirm out of his painful grip. Ghostbur didn’t like this anymore, he didn’t want to listen to Bad anymore. But a thumb presses against his teeth and a claw digs into his gum, causing him to whimper and open his mouth. He can taste blood on his tongue as Bad slowly slips into his mouth.

Ghostbur nearly gags on the size, but Bad’s hands are clasped on either side of his head, keeping him in place as he begins to thrust into his mouth. A splutter of whimpers and gags escape his lips, mixing with moans as the vine on his dick begins to slowly move up and down, jerking him off.

Ghostbur had never touched himself down there, he knew vaguely what it was for from the books Tommy wrote, but he was too scared to try. So his dick is extremely sensitive to the jerking off from the crimson vine coiled around it, moans and whines leaving his throat.

He hears more shuffling and soft hands on his hips, Ghostbur tries to shake them off but claws sink into his skin, earning a loud muffled yelp.

"St-mph- ple-" Ghostbur whimpers as he feels something touching his hole, warm fuzzy fingers poking around. He could tell it was Antfrost, why were his friends doing this to him?

Something pushes inside and his body jerks away on instinct, being met with a slap on his ass. The sobs break out again as his tears moisten his lips, filling his mouth with a salty taste.

Ghostbur hears grunting from above him and looks up through his glistening lashes, seeing Badboyhalo blush as he begins to facefuck him harder. His hands instinctively try to grab his legs to support himself, but the vines still hold them to his sides.

A few moments later Bad buries himself deep into his throat, finally coming down his throat. Ghostbur feels something hot and slimy pour down his throat, he gags and shakes his head, feeling like he was going to throw up.

Badboyhalo pulls away with a satisfactory grunt, the grip in his hair loosening.

Ghostbur immediately inhales and chokes the moment his mouth is freed, feeling spit and cum trickle down his chin.

His mind snaps back to Antfrost as he feels another finger get added inside him. His body is exhausted but he still manages to squirm.

"I-I'm sorry- please stop! I'm sorry I'll join. M'sorry!" Ghostbur wails with a cracked voice as he feels the fingers brush against something inside him. His cries turn into broken moans as he pushes against the fingers inside him, a new sensation prickling in his stomach. 

"I think he's ready." Bad nods to Antfrost, who stands up and pulls his fingers out. His stomach twists at the lack of feeling, Ghostbur finds himself struggling to figure out what he wanted.

Something warm and firm presses back against his ass, he tries to look back but Bad grabs his hair and pulls his head up.

Ant pushes in and Ghostbur cries out, a wail escaping his lips as his tears pour out faster. He feels something soft on his neck and he realises that Bad was kissing him, peppering his neck and shoulders with light kisses.

"Good boy, you're a good boy right?" Bad's tone is a soft silk, Ghostbur doesn't properly register the words but he nods anyway. His mind fuzzy.

Antfrost begins to thrust deeper inside of him, while the vines begin to jerk him off at a startling speed. All the sensations overwhelm Ghostbur and electrify his body like lightning. His body writhes as he feels the dick hit the same spot inside of him.

"S-please don't-" Ghostbur doesn't know what to think, he doesn't want it to end anymore.

Antfrost starts to pound into him more erratically as Bad bites down on his neck. Ghostbur lets out a shuddery whine, moans and mewls pouring out.

"Good boy, you want to join us right? You like this, right?"

"Mm- yes! Yes! I love this-" Antfrost gives one more thrust and comes inside Ghostbur, who shudders and comes simultaneously, body going limp. 

The vine's grip loosens and he lays panting on the floor, trying to regain some thought. He hears Bad move closer to him and pull him into a hug. He whimpers and hugs back, eyes flickering shut.

"Welcome to the eggpire."  
  
  



End file.
